Breaking the Bank at Caligula's
« Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s » ðə bæŋk ət kəˈlɪɡjᵿləs est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Wu Zi Mu dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis l’arrière du Four Dragons Casino sur The Strip, à Las Venturas, dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite des précédentes, « Up, Up and Away! » et « Saint Mark’s Bistro ». *Il n’y a pas de mission suivante au Four Dragons Casino, la suite de l’intrigue se déroule à Los Santos. Prologue :Avant de déverrouiller la mission, Carl Johnson reçoit un premier coup de téléphone. Carl Johnson : Allô ? Wu Zi Mu : Salut, mec, c’est quoi le plan ? On se le fait, ce casse, ou quoi ? Carl : Yo, c’est bon, ces trois cons ont quitté Venturas, Salvatore pense que je suis réglo, alors on est dans le coup ! Woozie : J’te retrouve aux Dragons. Carl : C’est cool. À plus. :Un deuxième échange téléphonique se déroule après l’obtention de la carte d’accès par Carl. Woozie : Carl, c’est moi. T’es un grand, mec ! Reviens au Four Dragons Casino, qu’on puisse en finir ! Carl : J’suis là dans cinq minutes. Déroulement Après avoir donné confirmation à Woozie que Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul et Maccer ont quitté Caligula’s Palace, faisant croire à Salvatore Leone qu’il les avait éliminés, le protagoniste, en tenue de croupier, rejoint Woozie et Zero qui font monter l’équipe du casse de Caligula’s Palace à l’arrière du Securicar volé par Carl pour réussir la mission précédente « Up, Up and Away! ». Carl fait route séparément pour Caligula’s Palace, Zero vérifie leur contact radio en lui parlant dans une oreillette. Carl entre dans Caligula’s Palace et utilise le code et la carte d’accès fournis par Millie Perkins après la mission « Key to Her Heart » pour se rendre dans les étages inférieurs du casino. Une fois dans la salle des générateurs, le protagoniste jette une grenade lacrymogène à travers un conduit d’aération menant devant la chambre forte pour neutraliser deux agents de sécurité. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (contrôle).png|L’accès aux locaux de Caligula’s Palace est contrôlé par un vigile durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (gaz).png|La salle de la chambre forte reçoit une grenade lacrymogène durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Zero déclenche les explosifs télécommandés que Carl avait placés sur les générateurs du barrage Sherman pour réussir la mission « Dam and Blast » : le casino est alors plongé dans l’obscurité. Muni de lunettes de vision nocturne, le protagoniste se fraie un chemin jusqu’à l’arrière du bâtiment, où il utilise un Forklift pour soulever la porte de garage et permettre à Woozie et son équipe d’entrer. Carl et ses complices arrivent devant la chambre forte, après avoir éliminé de nombreux agents de sécurité en chemin. Par radio, Zero annonce à Carl que Berkley est en train de ramener le courant par les générateurs de secours ; le protagoniste retourne donc dans la salle des générateurs (d’où il avait jeté la grenade lacrymogène) et fait sauter les deux machines avec des explosifs télécommandés. Ensuite, Guppy et Woozie posent d’autres explosifs télécommandés sur la porte de la chambre forte et chacun des hommes des Triades de San Fierro (ainsi que le technicien de surface du Four Dragons Casino) emporte un gros sac de billets, tandis que Carl les protège des gorilles de la Mafia qui prennent la salle d’assaut. L’équipe se déplace jusqu’au Securicar, toujours accompagnée par Carl qui élimine les ennemis en chemin, alors que le courant est restauré à cause de Berkley. L’argent est placé à bord du Securicar et l’équipe prend la fuite par la baie de chargement, escortée par deux membres des Triades déguisés en policiers sur les HPV1000 volées par Carl pour réussir la mission « Cop Wheels ». Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (sabotage).png|Les générateurs de secours de Caligula’s Palace sont sabotés durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (évasion).png|Zero présente les deux HPV1000 qui accompagneront l’évasion durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Jouant le rôle d’un leurre, Carl doit se battre contre les mafieux jusque sur le toit du casino. Une fois en haut, il comprend que le casino est encerclé par le Las Venturas Police Department, un Police Maverick survole même le toit. Il utilise alors un parachute et saute du toit. Après son atterrissage, il échappe à la police et retrouve les siens à la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows. Zero avoue alors avoir parlé du casse à Berkley et Carl lui donne un coup de poing. Woozie, cherchant à apaiser la situation, demande au protagoniste de le ramener au Four Dragons Casino. Après la réussite du casse, Carl reçoit un appel de menaces de Salvatore. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (traque).png|Un Police Maverick traque Carl Johnson faisant diversion durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Breaking the Bank at Caligula's GTA San Andreas (fin).png|Zero avoue avoir mis Berkley au courant du casse, à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script :Wu Zi Mu et Zero referment les portes d’un Securicar dans lequel vient de monter l’équipe du Four Dragons Casino qui interviendra dans Caligula’s Palace. Carl Johnson : Tout le monde est prêt ? Wu Zi Mu : Ouais. Carl : O.K., je vous retrouve derrière. C’est parti ! CONSIGNE : Entre dans le casino de la Mafia ! :Carl s’approche de Caligula’s Palace, plus au nord sur The Strip. CONSIGNE : Évite d’attirer l’attention dans le casino, sinon tu vas te faire griller. :Carl entre dans Caligula’s Palace en maintenant un contact radio avec Zero. Un compte à rebours commence, à quatre minutes. CONSIGNE : Tu as quatre minutes pour faire entrer l’équipe ! Trouve la porte à carte magnétique et ouvre-la ! :Carl s’approche d’une porte verrouillée par carte et gardée par un vigile. Le vigile : Je t’ai jamais vu ici avant ! T’es nouveau ? Carl : Ouais, euh, j’remplace Jerry, il est malade. Zero, par radio' :' C’est qui, Jerry ? Carl, à Zero' :' Ta gueule. Le vigile : Quoi ? Carl : (Tousse.) J’crois que j’ai chopé la crève de Jerry ! :Suivant les instructions de Zero par radio, Carl entre dans les locaux du personnel de Caligula’s Palace et descend d’un étage pour jeter une grenade lacrymogène dans un conduit de ventilation qui mène devant la chambre forte. Carl, à Zero' :' J’imagine qu’on saura pas si ça a marché avant d’y être… Zero : T’en fais pas pour ça. Pour l’instant, on a un programme à respecter ! Fonce vers la porte blindée et sers-toi de la carte magnétique de Millie ! CONSIGNE : Trouve la porte à carte magnétique et ouvre-la. :Carl emprunte un couloir au même étage pour atteindre la baie de chargement à l’arrière du casino, pendant que Zero fait sauter les générateurs électriques du barrage Sherman. CONSIGNE : Sélectionne les lunettes de vision nocturne et appuie sur choisie par le joueur pour les activer. :Carl se retrouve devant la porte de blindée de la baie de chargement, déverrouillée avec la coupure de courant mais pas relevée. CONSIGNE : Il te faut un gros engin pour soulever cette porte. :Carl monte dans un Forklift qu’il trouve au fond de la salle de chargement. CONSIGNE : Sers-toi du chariot élévateur pour ouvrir le rideau métallique. :Carl utilise les bras du Forklift pour soulever la porte de la baie de chargement et laisser entrer le Securicar de ses complices. Woozie, sortant du Securicar' :' Beau boulot, Carl. Maintenant, à nous de jouer ! T’éloigne pas ! O.K., les mecs… J’ai étudié les plans de cet endroit jusqu’à les connaître par cœur ! Suivez-moi tous ! Il se heurte à un mur. Merde ! Ces putains d’enculés ont changé la disposition des pièces ! Guppy : Je passe devant, boss. Woozie : Bonne idée, tous derrière lui ! CONSIGNE : Tu as sept minutes pour aller chercher l’argent et revenir ! :Un nouveau compte à rebours apparaît, à sept minutes. Carl reprend le couloir qu’il avait emprunté pour accéder à la baie de chargement et abat tous les vigiles qui barrent la route de ses complices. CONSIGNE : Suis l’'équipe' jusqu’à la chambre forte. :Carl arrive devant la chambre forte avec l’équipe du Four Dragons Casino, un étage plus bas, mais Zero l’informe par radio qu’un autre pirate informatique tente de rétablir le courant. CONSIGNE : Bousille les générateurs de secours ! :Carl remonte d’un étage et fait exploser des explosifs télécommandés qu’il a posés sur les deux générateurs de secours près desquels il avait lancé la grenade lacrymogène. CONSIGNE : Descends et va rejoindre le reste de l’'équipe' ! :Quand Carl retrouve ses alliés devant la chambre forte, Guppy et Woozie posent des explosifs sur la porte blindée. [[Fichier:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's_GTA_San_Andreas_(ouverture).png|thumb|left|300px|Guppy et Wu Zi Mu font sauter la porte de chambre forte durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Woozie : Tout le monde à couvert ! Oh merde ! J’vais où ? J’vais où ? Guppy : Ça va péter ! Woozie, après que la porte s’est ouverte' :' O.K., on chope la thune ! CONSIGNE : Entre dans le coffre. :Carl s’approche des sacs de billets du coffre-fort mais Zero le prévient par radio que d’autres ennemis s’approchent de la salle. CONSIGNE : Bute les mafieux pendant que nos gars ramassent la thune. :Carl abat les hommes de la Mafia qui descendent les escaliers pour prendre d’assaut la chambre forte. CONSIGNE : Ramène l’'équipe' au fourgon. :Carl escorte l’équipe du Four Dragons Casino à travers le même couloir, cette fois rempli de mafieux, jusqu’à la baie de chargement où attend Zero. Zero : J’ai déchargé les bécanes des flics ! Woozie : Tout le monde à l’intérieur ! À deux membres des Triades de San Fierro. Vous deux, en uniforme ! Vite ! CONSIGNE : Va jusqu’à l’'ascenseur de service'. Oublie pas que tu dois faire diversion ! :Carl traverse le sous-sol de Caligula’s Palace jusqu’à un ascenseur qui le mène au dernier étage des chambres. CONSIGNE : Monte sur le toit ! :Carl grimpe une dernière série de marches qui donnent accès au toit de Caligula’s Palace, qu’un Police Maverick surveille. CONSIGNE : Marche sur les toits et récupère le parachute. :Carl traverse le toit de Caligula’s Palace vers le Nord et s’équipe d’un parachute au bord du vide. CONSIGNE : Appuie sur définie par le joueur après avoir sauté pour ouvrir ton parachute. Saute en parachute et échappe-toi en hélicoptère. :Carl saute en parachute pour quitter Caligula’s Palace. CONSIGNE : Échappe-toi et va à la planque. :Carl s’enfuit du Strip et gagne la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows, où il est rejoint par le Securicar et son escorte. Carl : Zero, t’es où ? Zero, sortant de derrière le Securicar' :' Je voulais pas en parler à Berkley, mais j’ai pas pu m’en empêcher ! Carl lui donne un coup de poing au visage. Hé ! Fais gaffe, espèce de bouffon de merde ! Woozie, à Carl' :' Hé, CJ, calme-toi ! Tu ferais mieux de me ramener chez moi, CJ ! Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur touche la somme de 100 000 $ et voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La tenue de croupier est désormais disponible dans la penderie du joueur. Épilogue :Après avoir réussi la mission, Carl reçoit un ultime coup de téléphone. Carl : Mmmm ? Salvatore Leone : Sale petite merde, tu m’as doublé, salope ! Carl : Salvatore ! C’est cool d’avoir de vos nouvelles ! Salvatore : T’es mort ! Tes amis sont morts ! Ta famille est morte ! J’vais t’niquer, toi, tes enfants et tes p’tit-enfants tous en même temps ! Carl : Bon, ça m’a fait plaisir de parler avec vous, mais j’ai un petit paquet de thune à dépenser en trucs inutiles, alors j’vous laisse. Salvatore : T’es mort ! MORT ‼︎ Anecdotes *Si le joueur ne parvient pas à se parachuter près du Police Maverick posé derrière The Clown’s Pocket, la mission ne sera pas un échec, il lui suffira de prendre un véhicule terrestre pour atteindre Verdant Meadows. *Quand les deux hommes des Triades de San Fierro enfourchent les HPV1000, leur modèle devient celui d’un motard de police, ils passent donc d’un corps asiatique à un corps afro-américain. *Durant « Cop Wheels », Carl vole quatre HPV1000 mais seules deux sont utilisées pour le casse de Caligula’s Palace. *Malgré sa promesse durant l’épilogue téléphonique de « Key to Her Heart », il n’est fait aucune mention de la part du butin due à Millie après le casse. *Quelle que soit la coiffure de Carl au début de la mission, sa coupe sera un césar durant tout son déroulement et restera un césar si la mission est un échec. *« Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s » est une mission nécessaire pour atteindre 100 % dans GTA San Andreas mais elle n’est pas obligatoire pour déverrouiller la dernière mission de l’intrigue principale, « End of the Line ». es:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's de:Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s pl:Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli ru:Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas